i love you (but not like this)
by Someone aka Me
Summary: In their Fourth Year, Demelza uses a love potion that makes the drinker fall in love with the first person they see. When Ron eats them, she flees, leaving Harry to deal with his dreams coming true in a way he never wanted them to.


For Abby in the Monthly One-shot exchange (Pairing: Harry/Ron; Genre: HurtComfort, Romance; Prompt:Mustard yellow (colour)

Thanks to Lizzy for the assistance and Sam for the plot!

….

"And you're sure this will work?" Demelza asks. She whispers, and her voice is almost lost in the midst of the party happening in the common room right now. No one is paying attention to them.

Fred nods. "Look, I'm sure. Whoever drinks or eats something with these cupid crystals in it will fall in love with the first person they see."

"You tested them?"

"To an _embarrassing_ extent."

Demelza hesitates, and then hands over the money.

Fred grins, and hands her the crystals.

…

Demelza has a plan.

Things do not go according to Demelza's plan.

She places the chocolates on Harry's bed, and she was going to wait in the hallway until Harry came back, because she knew that Quidditch practice was over soon. Only, Harry wasn't the first one to come back. Ron Weasley was. And Ron took one look at the chocolates, and decided to _eat them._

Demelza flees.

…

Harry comes back after Quidditch practice to see Ron on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Hey, Ron," he says as he tosses his equipment in the corner and starts peeling off his sweat-soaked shirt.

Ron snaps upright. "Hey, Harry. You're magnificent. Come a little closer, darling."

Harry freezes. _What the fuck?_

Is he… asleep? Because Harry knows he's had dreams like this — _dreams where Ron begs him to come closer, calls him darling and sweetheart and love_ — but he was pretty sure he was awake.

He pinches himself. It definitely hurts.

"Ron?" he asks hesitantly.

"Yes, love?

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Just admiring the way your eyes sparkle with defiance. The way your stance is so valiant."

Harry promptly tugs his shirt back down.

He thought this was what he wanted. But now he's got it and everything feels wrong.

It's then that he notices the bright ruby chocolate box sitting at the end of Ron's bed. He picks it up and notes the tag.

 _To Harry, with love. Demelza_.

"Ron, did you eat these?"

"Hmm? Yes, darling."

Harry curses. He'd seen Demelza buying love crystals from Fred. He'd figured they were probably for him (is it still arrogance if you're right?) and vowed to keep an eye on her. But apparently that wasn't enough.

And that's when Ron launches the true offensive. He throws himself off the bed and at Harry. Harry grabs for him, mostly so that he doesn't wind up on the floor.

"You look sad, my beloved. Why are you sad?"

Harry is not equipped to deal with this. He wants this _so badly_ , but _not like this_. _Not like this._

He just doesn't know how to fix this.

He really doesn't know how to deal with it when Ron tries to kiss him, _oh God, Ron is trying to kiss him._ But Ron _doesn't want this_.

Ron is his _best friend_. Ron is under the influence of a strong love potion crystal. Ron has no free will right now.

And Harry _can't do this_. But Ron is looking at him with adoration in his eyes and Harry doesn't want to let it go.

He bites his lip sharply, letting the pain shock him into jerking out of Ron's grip.

Slughorn, he thinks. _Slughorn will have an antidote_.

But he can't leave Ron alone.

"Ron, would you come with me?"

"I would follow you anywhere, my love."

Harry winces. It sounds so real. It sounds so _wrong_. What did he do to deserve this?

Ron takes his hand as Harry leads him down the stair cases to the dungeons. Harry cringes, but Ron doesn't let up and his grip is _strong_.

"You know," Ron says, and his voice is so dazed and glazed that it almost doesn't sound like him. That helps. It's not him. It's not really Ron. "I grew up with magic," Ron continues. "But even I never dreamed of magic like this. Magic like love."

"That kind of talk, you'll be the next Dumbledore," Harry says, because he _doesn't know what he's supposed to say to that_.

He praises every deity he can think of when they reach Slughorn's chambers. Harry doesn't hesitate to knock ferociously, despite the late hour. "PROFESSOR."

After a moment, Slughorn answers the door in a dressing gown. His scowl fades a bit when he registers who it is.

"Harry, m'boy. What ever could you need at this hour?"

"Well, Professor. I know your prowess in potions is unsurpassed, and my friend here has been dosed with a unique love potion. I was wondering if you had an antidote."

Slughorn glances briefly at Ron, who has decided to loop his arms around Harry's neck and lean on him like an exceptionally tall monkey riding piggyback.

"Unique, you say?'

"It seems to have caused him to fall for whoever he first saw."

"Hmm," Slughorn hums in interest.

"To make that, one would likely have to add… which would… and then…"

He's still mumbling to himself as he wanders off into the room. Harry maneuvers Ron so that he's seated on the couch.

"Please stay there," he begs.

Slughorn putters around a small cauldron, adding things and stirring until the end product is a bright mustard yellow.

"Drink up," he tells Ron. Ron looks at Harry. Harry sighs.

"Please, drink it."

Ron takes the glass and downs the contents.

He continues to look dazed for a moment, then his face sobers, and then it falls.

And Harry can tell neither of them want Slughorn present for the fall out, so he hurries Ron out of the room, calls out a, "Thanks, Professor!" and starts up the stairs.

"Harry," Ron says. Harry doesn't want to stop moving. He doesn't want to face what just happened.

"Harry, stop. I think I'm gonna be sick," Ron says. At that, Harry stops and whirls around. Ron does look a little green. After a moment of contemplation, Ron sits down on the step. Harry blinks, but takes a few steps toward him.

"Can I?" Harry asks, gesturing to the space beside Ron. Ron nods.

"I'm so sorry," Ron says after a moment of awkward silence. Harry winces.

"I'm sorry, too," he says. Although he's not sure he can explain why to Ron. _I'm sorry for wanting you so badly. I'm sorry for not pushing you away fast enough. I know you didn't want it._

The silence stretches out between them.

"I'd understand if you don't… want to talk to me anymore."

"What? Why?" Harry is confused.

"I tried to kiss you!"

"You were under the influence of some cupid crystals, mate. I'm pretty sure if I held you accountable for that it would make me a pretty shitty person."

"Erm." Ron fidgets. "And what if I said maybe it wasn't all the crystals?"

"I… what?"

"They… may have… erm. Only heightened what was already there?" Ron is blushing from the tips of his ears to the top of his pajamas, and probably further.

"Really?"

"Mate, please don't make me say it again." Ron is still fidgeting, twisting his hands together in his lap.

Harry looks at him. His eyes are clear. And Harry knows the antidote works fast.

 _This is real. This feels right_.

"Well, then. I'd say. Maybe friends isn't enough anymore."

And Harry kisses him. And Ron kisses him back.

…

For: (Character Appreciation: 12. (Trait) Reliable)(Disney T2: Magical wishes - Write about someone's dreams coming true, and it not being what they wanted.)(Dayna Jurgens: (action) flirting, (object) glass, (word) defiance, (phrase) free will)(Showtime: 2. Dear Old Shiz - (setting) Hogwarts)(Buttons: C2: Fred Weasley)(Restriction (no mentioning houses, setting Hogwarts))(Lyric Alley: But I don't wanna let it go)(Liza's Loves 32. Glitter Bomb - Write about a party)(Love in Motion: RonHarry) (Scavenger Hunt: Change a canon moment) (Snek 27. Eyelash viper - (dialogue) "Come a little closer, darling.") (Library: Lion, Witch, Wardrobe: (dialogue) "Even I never dreamed of magic like this." (word) Magnificent (word) Valiant) (Insane House: Cupid Crystals) (365 prompts: 209. Plot Point - An almost kiss) (Writing month: 1207 words)


End file.
